


Settling

by shirasade



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-06
Updated: 2003-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John could never stay mad at Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

> The X2 Iceman/Pyro drabble shanalle requested. Hope it's to your liking...

John could never stay mad at Bobby. It was just impossible to look at his boyish open face and be angry for longer than the time it took a match to burn out.

Not even Rogue's arrival had changed their friendship, at least not where it was obvious. John had taken one look at the light in Bobby's blue eyes and had settled for remaining his friend.

Standing at the window of the heli, John's looked back for the last time. He was done with settling for anything. The future awaited him. A future without Bobby.

Gods were alone anyway.


End file.
